I'm Seeing Double!
by Hot Shot Rose
Summary: Okay can you imagine if there was the opposite sex of the Inu Gang? Well I made them, this is going to be so funny. This is my first time putting one of my stories online, so be nice.
1. Interesting

Hot Shot Rose: Okay I hope you enjoy this, I hope I did a good a job on this. Umm, uhh, what else? Oh Yeah! Give me any ideas if you have any.

One day the Inu Gang was heading towards a town that supposedly had some Shikon jewels, to Kagome's senses. When they got there people looked at them like they had extra things on their body that shouldn't be there.

Inuyasha: Are you sure there's a Shikon no Tama here, Kagome?

Kagome: Yes I'm positive. There in there.

She pointed to a bar.

Sango: Well that's a little odd for them to be in there.

Miroku: While we're in there why don't we get something to eat?

Shippo: Yeah! Let's hurry, I can hear Inuyasha's stomach all the way from here.

They went in after Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head, and Kagome sat him.

The minute they got in there they got something to eat, and also sat down at a table.

???: Will you shut up you little brat!

???: Derkono, tell her to stop screaming at me!

Derkono: Why are you always so mean to Carro? Are you jealous or something 'cause I gave him some sushi?

???: Please stop touching me there, Ms. Amila.

Amila: Why? It's not like there's something that is going to shock from me touching on your backside, right?

???: I'm getting so tired of this!

Derkono: Hetsectra? I sense some shards.

Hetsectra: Alright where?

Derkono pointed to the Inu Gangs table. She walked over to them, and pocked Inuyasha on the shoulder.

Hetsectra: You have something that belongs to me.

Inuyasha: Oh really? Like what?

The boy that told Amila to stop touching him walked up to them.

Hetsectra: What is it, Jetyoram?

Jetyorum: I think we should settle this outside.

The rest of Hetsectra's gang came beside her.

Inuyasha's gang stood up, and glared at them.

Miroku: Alright let's do this.

Hot Shot Rose: Well what do you think about my first story on fanfiction. Please tell me if I suck or not.


	2. Woa! This is a weird fight

The minute the Inu Gang walked outside they noticed something odd. Some of the people looked like them, but the opposite sex. The opposite sex of Inuyasha had a blue aqua rat haori, and her hair was gold. Kagome's double was a boy, had a boy's uniform on, short black hair, and looked very trustworthy. Shippo's double was a girl, had a ponytail but a little bit longer same hair color, but wore a small kimono that had a little shorts. Miroku's double was a girl also, she had long hair, wore a tight monk suite that was yellow and black, she seemed to also have something in pure on her right hand. Sango's double was a boy, with short hair also, instead of having a hiraikotsu he had twin blades and a scythe on his back, and his demon slayer suite was blue and black.

Inuyasha: Why do you want to fight us?

Hetsectra: You have Shikon shards they're mine.

Kagome: What right do you have on them?!

Derkono: I'm supposed to take them to a priestess.

Carro: Yeah so give them to us now.

Shippo ran over to Carro and hit her on the head.

Amila: You meanie!

She hit Shippo with her staff, and he went flying towards Sango.

Miroku: Well I don't think we should fight over them.

Jetrom: Well too bad!

He ran up to Sango and almost cut Sango's head off.

Inuyasha: Alright let's start!

He jumped towards her expecting to surprise her, but the minute he got to where she was supposed to be she was gone.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Up there!

He looked up and saw her coming down claws at the ready. He caught her, and pinned her to the ground.

Kagome looked at the boy, and saw him readying a dagger.

Derkono: Give me the Shikon Shards. I don't want to hurt you.

Kagome: Well I guess you're going to have to. Because I won't give you the Shikon shards. So we fight.

Derkono and Kagome let their daggers and arrows fly. Some of them almost hitting the other fighters. Amila threw her staff at Miroku, making him fall. Miroku stood up, and let loose his wind tunnel. Amila dodged it easily, going behind him, and opening her 'dark hole.'

Amila: How did you get that curse?

Miroku: My ancestor got it from a fight. We're not in the past we are in the present, so let's fight!

They started to fight with their staff's making sure not to get hit by the others weapon. Carro and Shippo were also fighting. Carro turned into a sword and tried to cut Shippo's tail off. Shippo bonked her right turning her back to normal, then turned into a mouth of sharp teeth. Carro and Shippo turned into countless things, to fight each other with.

Shippo: Your pretty good but not as good as me.

Carro: Don't think so highly of yourself, it might be a jinx in disguise.

She then turned into a bomb and threw herself at him, detonating. If we go to Hetsectra and Inuyasha. They were glaring at each other. Inuyasha pulled out his sword, Tetsaiga. Hetsectra pulled out her sword, Dokuso.


End file.
